Battling Fate
by Beautiful-Tyrant77
Summary: Series of short stories or one-shots revolving Hermione. They will be fighting to be with the one she loves against everything. The pairing are going to be pairings people don't support thus them fighting fate to be together.


Hello people. I'm just going to say this is my first Draco Hermione pair so any advice whether good or bad is accepted. Tell me what you think about it. Should I continue or just leave it a one shot. Also this is part of a series of stories I'm doing revolving Hermione where she fights against the world to be with the person she love. Any pairing Ideas, suggestion are welcomed, though they cant be canon because people want them to be together.

Star-Crossed Lover

The sounds of foots steps echoed through the halls along side the sound of muffled voices. They search for the voices and the closer they got the more their curiosity was pecked. When they had gotten close enough for them to pick out some words their mind became confused. The two voices were that of an arguing male and female. The voices seemed familiar to them but they couldn't understand why those two voices would be alone together so they assumed the familiarity was a mere coincidence. The green eyed and the red haired man continued still curious to see who was causing the noise.

"Hey Harry who do you think it is? I'm not sure because it sounded like...," Ron fell silent, as Harry nodded in agreement. They were in denial, they could not understand why she of all people would be there with him, so they forced themselves to think that it wasn't their voices they were hearing. They continued until they were able to perfectly make out each and every word that was being said.

"No! They wont allow it." The male voice sounded desperate, bitter, broken. Ron went to move forward to see to who did the voices belonged to but was stopped when Harry grabbed him. The red headed man looked at the Boy-Who-Lived in confusion. Harry shook his head to warn Ron from moving any further.

"Why should we give a bloody damn what they think. They are bitter, hateful they—." The female voice the choice of words reinforcing their minds. This wasn't Hermione Granger because she never swore.

"We still cant they wont accept us, they'll judge—." The man was cut of by and angry hiss from the unknown female. The sound was uncannily similar to the sound of an angry cat.

"Are you embarrassed of me because—." The female voice had yet to finish but was interrupted by an obviously angry man.

"Why in the world would I be embarrassed of you?" The man snapped, his voice had become deep and threatening.

"Then why do you want to keep us—." The man sighed heavily before answering her unfinished question. The softness and raw emotion behind the voice shocking the eavesdropping men.

"I keep saying it because... because I cant lose you. You mean the whole world to me. My life is worth nothing without you. I love you so bloody much it hurts to even think to be away from you. I... I," a pregnant silence surrounded them before heart quenching sobs broke it. " I know my parents, well at lest I know my father, he will refuse to allow us to be together until his death. Your friends have been through a lot and the pain will blind them and they too will not accept our relationship. All those things will break you. I don't want you to hate me, I just want you to be happy. I—."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I don't want you to hurt. I love you to much it hurt to even think of losing you." The women answered her voice had become softer less defensive, less hurt than before and as she continued her voice ha lowered. "Draco, I love you so much." The woman's voice was barely above a whisper and yet they could still head it.

"I love you too Hermione. I love you too." He whispered back before the silence began.

The male members of the Golden Trio stood mouth agape unable to comprehend the happenings. They began to move, but they had no control over their bodies. As Draco and Hermione came to view they felt guilt surface destroying any shock they had. They knew Draco was accurate in his assumption. They would have likely forced her to leave him. They would have left her miserable alone and bitter. They would have ended up hating them for not letting her be happy and they knew she was happy. The way they were looking at each other the very moment Harry and Ron gazed upon them proved it all. Then they had kissed, one that began slowly but began to built up, by the end even Ron and Harry could see the need, the desperation, the emotion in the very soul of their kiss.

When kiss ended they refuse to let go of each other because it felt that if they did they would never be able to hold on another again. "Let's run away together, to the muggle world." Draco had whispered eagerly. "We could go to Australia, or maybe the States."

"Yes," Hermione answered a small sad smile plastered on her face. "I've always wanted to see the capital. I hear it's quite beautiful." When they looked at the blond man they saw an emotion they had never seen before, excitement. "We have to make sure no one finds us, we can leave right after we finish school, but we have to prepare everything." Draco smirked, showing the men the only similar thing to the Malfoy they knew as a child. The couple began to walk away, hand in hand, hoping that their plans won't go wrong.

* * *

Is it possible for you to help me find two story.

Story 1 : It happens to be a Draco Hermione Story. In the Story Hermione is a healer working with children affected by the war, or is it children in general. Well they close down her ward and she tries and save it but they refuse so she leaves the hospital taking the children. She with the help of Draco and one of the nurses that work with her opens a hospital for the children. That is all I got.

Story 2: I do not know what pairing it is but I know that because of Ginny and Lavender and other (I think) give Hermione a potion that causes her to kiss any guy she has had a crush on before. I do not now if it was finished. Sorry for not giving more information.


End file.
